As Long As We Believe It
by Arwen-Aileon
Summary: Secuel to I Always With You. After Locke let Claire interrogate Miles, the prisoner discovers her little secret... T for lenguage


_As Long As We Believe It_

_By: Arwen-Aileon_

_Sequel to: I Always With You_

_Summary: Sequel to I Always With You. After Locke let Claire interrogate Miles, the prisoner discovers her little secret..._

_Disclaimer: Lost isn't mine. And the lyrics are from "Samson" by Regina Spektor_

_Author's Note: There's gonna be references of my fic: I Always With You, so I recommend you to read that fic before this one._

Locke has finally let her do what she wanted to: ask Miles about who the people in the boat really were. She was worried. She didn't want Charlie's sacrifice to be for nothing. No, that wouldn't happen. Charlie was with her, so she felt capable of everything. The young mother had worked very hard to stop herself being sad, as she had promised to him. Claire had tell no one about that dream, it was her little secret.

She had left Aaron with Hurley. Claire didn't want that her son were near of Miles, who Claire didn't even know what he looked like. When the Australian girl was in front of the door of Miles's hunt, she took a deep breath and went in.

_

* * *

_

After they had sent the brunette, rude women and the fat, friendly guy to interrogate him, he felt ready for everyone that will come to ask about his team. But Miles never expected feel that feeling, the feeling that he had eveytime a ghost or spirit or whatever it was when that blond girl was in front of the hunt. Then the girl came in, and Miles saw him. He had blond, short hair, was wearing a grey T-Shirt and some old jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes. Also, he was short, but not shorter than the blond girl.

Miles didn't know why, but he could see this guy very clear. Clearer than much of the dead-people he had talked to.

The blond girl stood in front of him and said "I'm Claire and I going to ask you a couple of questions" she had said the same words that the brunette said, but changing names. The interrogative go on, but he didn't answer any of the questions the blond (Claire, he said to himself) asked to him. He was only waiting for a moment to talk with the guy that was standing behind her._

* * *

_

Charlie knew this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't tell Claire. Since that night, he couldn't let her look at him through her dreams. Charlie wanted to, but something didn't let him. It looked like only at special moments he could "visit" her. But even when Claire couldn't see him, Charlie didn't leave her side. No, that was a promise that he would keep until the day the two meet again, in... well, in wherever dead people go.

Then, Claire started asking Locke about going to interrogate Miles. Something that Charlie didn't like much, so he wished that Locke used that little brain of his and hadn't let Claire go. But no, it seemed that, even after dead, Locke still had problems with Charlie, because the bald man did the opposite.

That night, he had tried to talk to her but had failed again.

When Claire woke up that day, she left Aaron with Hurley and went to Miles' hut. Charlie was worried, he didn't want the young mother near of the people of the boat. Plus, he also didn't want to be near that people too. But he followed Claire to the hut, even if he had a bad felling about this all..._

* * *

_

Miles had been answering with stupid things that were coming to his mind. He wanted the Australian girl out, but he inside. He wanted to talk to him. After some questions more, Claire stood up and went to the door. Her friend do the same; but before he could go, Miles talked to him.

_"You're not going away"

* * *

_

Charlie wanted to say to Claire "I told you", even if he didn't tell her anything. The interrogatory didn't work, the guy only responded with stupid and illogical things. The two of them stood and went to the door. Claire had already opened it, when he heard something.

_"You're not going away"_

Charlie froze. That guy was talking to him. How was that possible? Charlie was dead, no one could see him. This guy can, he thought. The Brit stayed in the hut, as Claire went out, unaware that Charlie wasn't with her. He tried to talk to the guy.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'll be the one asking questions here."_ Wrong start. Charlie was already hating this guy.

_"Oh, yeah, and who told you that?"_

_"You're the ghost, I'm the ghost whisper, so who do you think is going to make the questions, Casper?"_ Charlie was getting really angry, and this guy seemed to enjoy it.

_"At least tell me who the hell you are."_

_"I not going to tell you."_

_"Bloody hell. You're a sodding jackass, I'm leaving."_ The Brit turned to leave, but the sodding boat person wasn't over.

_"Why don't you let your girlfriend alone? I'm guessing she's better off without you. "_This guy was looking for it. Trying to not go and kick his ass, Charlie answered _"I promised that I wouldn't leave her. Now shut your bloody mouth if you don't want your ass kicked."_ The man laughed. _"What's so bloody funny?"_

_"You can't kick my ass even if you wanted to."_ Charlie didn't believe him, so he went in front of him and tried to punch the guy.

But Charlie's hand didn't hit him. The hand passed through the man's face, without touching it.

_"What the...?!"_

_"I told you. You can't touch anyone, you're dead."_

_"You know what? Go to hell!"_ With those words and feeling very badly, Charlie left the hut.

_

* * *

_

As soon as she left the hunt, Claire knew Charlie had stayed behind. She felt alone, but she was also sure that there was a reason. And the young mother was determined to found out what reason that was.

She picked Aaron up from Hurley's house. Hurley had asked, of course, but she told him the truth: Nothing happened, Miles hadn't helped and hadn't told her anything. She then went to her house and waited for Charlie.

Some time later, she stopped feeling alone. Charlie was back.

"I want to talk to you, Charlie." She said, as she lay in her bed. "You know where".

Claire was sure that Charlie could come in her dreams if she wanted to. And she really wanted that now, so she went to sleep.

* * *

She wanted to talk to him. It looked like she had knew he was gone for a short time. This isn't going be a nice talk, Charlie was sure of it. He tried to enter, and he was surprised when he found he could.

He find himself on the beach. Charlie smiled as he remembered the first time he met Claire, the night of the plane crash. Also remembering when he talked to Claire through her dreams.

Claire was there now, stood in the middle of the beach.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked. Charlie sighed and responded to her.

"Remember the guy in the hut?" Claire nodded. "Well, the bastard can see me."

"What? How?" The Australian asked. Charlie could see that she was confused and... jealous?

"I have no bloody idea" then Charlie began explaining all that happened in the hut to her. When Charlie finished, the two sat on the sand, holding hands.

* * *

Claire was shocked when Charlie finished the explanation. But what she didn't understand, was why she could feel his touch, the warm of his skin, when Miles could not.

"Wh- Why can I touch you?" she asked, but she it regretted when a sad look appeared in Charlie's eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's a dream..." He said.

Then Charlie kissed her.

"...but it's real as long as we believe it" he continued, with a smile in his face. "I love you, Claire"

"And I love you" she rested her head on his chest, and then woke up.

* * *

The dream of that night helped Charlie to realise that, even if he was dead, he was also here. Even if only Claire knew that he was there, even if everyone forgot about him and his relationship with Claire, he didn't care. Claire knew, and that was enough. The only bad thing was that Miles knew about him, but he didn't care either. That guy would forget sooner or later, like everyone else.

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once._

_Fin._


End file.
